Calcified Crushblat
The Calcified Crushblat is a very unusual enemy in Pikmin 3. It resembles a bulbous, frog-like creature that stands on tall, bird-like legs. It is capable of covering itself in a crystal-like shell for defense. Rock Pikmin or Bomb Rocks are needed to destroy its armor. It attacks by jumping on Pikmin to crush them. The creature only appears once in Story mode, residing in the Tropical Wilds. The Calcified Crushblat sits motionlessly on the ground with its legs retracted, resembling nothing more than a crystalline rock on the ground. However, as the player approaches, it will begin to visibly breath heavily, get up, and walk around. It will not actively attack Pikmin or players, but if they walk underneath it, it will not hesitate to jump on them and crush them. Notes ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Calcified Crushblat is a large amphibious creature. This well-armored enemy attacks by leading into the air and crushing its victims. When you encounter a Calcified Crushblat, toss Rock Pikmin at the creature's armor to expose the soft flesh beneath it. Once its armor is destroyed, this enemy inflates its body to knock back any attackers. Since the Calcified Crushblat tends to stick close to water, your Blue Pikmin are well suited to survive these knock-back attacks. Unlike the Rock Pikmin, however, your Blue Pikmin are vulnerable to the creature's crushing attacks. Throw your Blue Pikmin onto the creature's exposed flesh, and recall any Pikmin that are knocked to the ground. As you continue to battle, keep your squad clear of the Calcified Crushblat's attacks." Battle Strategy As the calcified layer of this creature is very hard, one must use either Rock Pikmin or Bomb Rocks. Because Rock Pikmin tend to only break away small portions, it is recommended to use Bomb Rocks whenever possible, as they will blow away a portion of the armor and expose the creature within to attack. Once crystal is destroyed, simply throw Pikmin on its exposed body. Once defeated, its entire crystaline casing will shatter and it will fall dead onto the ground. It is advised that only a small portion of the armor is removed, as it will be able to run faster as more armor is taken off of it. Before the armor is removed, it will do more damage to Leaders when it sits down and squash all non-Rock Pikmin. After the armor is removed, it does almost half the damage to players, but its body stretches outwards and knocks over Leaders and Pikmin; however, it is now completely incapable of crushing any Pikmin. Another possible strategy is to simply swarm its feet until it dies; however this is dangerous as it can easily crush the Pikmin. A very effective way is to use this strategy is by using Winged Pikmin as they can easily swarm its under-section and are usually shaken away the moment it tries to squash them, this is a very useful time-saving strategy on Mission Mode Defeat The Enemies stage 4 as you can get the Winged Pikmin to defeat the Calcified Crushblat without having to keep watch over the Winged Pikmin. Gallery ZlCfzR4zIEYADUG6a .jpg|The Calcified Crushblat standing up. ZlCfzR4zG8gAskV8F6.jpg|A sleeping Calcified Crushblat with its calcified layer completely intact. ZlCfzR4zHiwf6nu2GQ.jpg|A sleeping Crushblat without its calcified layer. CrystalArmour.jpg|A sleeping Calcified Crushblat with half its shell broken. Calcified Crushblat.jpg|The Calcified Crushblat coming towards the player with its calcified layer fully intact. Pikmin3 CalcifiedCrushblat.png|A Calcified Crushblat being scanned while its walking around in its crystal coating. Blatsplat.jpg|An armor-less Crushblat stretching out as it lands ZlCfzR4zJxI0mxqs9W.jpg|An armor-less Crushblat stretching out as it lands zlCfzSKmnmgwIvGCv7.jpg|This Calcified Crushblat has calcified days after spawning. Trivia *In reality, calcification usually takes around 3–4 years to take place. *The Calcified Crushblat's appearance when its armor is taken off somewhat resembles the Large-Mouth Wollywog from Pikmin Adventure. *Interestingly, the Crushblat's head still expands and retracts after its death. *The Calcified Crushblat is the third creature, and only non-boss enemy in Pikmin 3 that requires Rock Pikmin to expose its weak point. The others being the Armored Mawdad and the Quaggled Mireclops. However, it can be defeated without them with the use of Bomb Rocks or by swarming at its legs. *Calcified Crushblat will respawn after killed, but they don't respawn with their calcification unless a certain number of days have passed *When viewed from behind glass or a similar surface, its armor is invisible. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Enemies Category:Twilight Hollow Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Jigsaw Colosseum Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Crushblats Category:Canon